


Darkness

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, fluff but a little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark VIII in action again. Pepper couldn't stand it when Tony had nightmares and the suit appeared in their bedroom. How would Loki deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic was in my head since I saw Iron Man 3. That scene when Tony has nightmares and Mark VIII appears. And Pepper was like ‘lol bitch im out’. I was so angry with her! Pepper why wouldn’t you just hug him and tell him that everything’s gonna be alright!? I thought you love Tony!! Well since that moment everything I could think about was this:

In fact nothing stopped the nightmares. Therapy, alcohol, time. And even Loki who had somehow crept into his life and has stayed. It was rare, not waking up screaming with tears in his eyes, but somewhere they always were, and it gave him misery.  
Tony didn’t suspect that this night he’ll again feel like he’s dying. Like the cosmos clench around him. As if he’s losing his breath and falling into the abyss where forever darkness engulfed him.

He and Loki ate dinner and then took a bath together and made love for a very, very long time. Then Tony fell asleep exhausted. He did not expect nightmares after such a nice and exhausting evening.  
But images of Chanturi, bombs, darkness and death got him anyway that night.

"Anthony! Anthony, what’s happening?" he heard a familiar voice as if through a fog.

Suddenly darkness stopped pressing against him and he could breathe deeply again. He realized that his face was wet with sweat and tears, and the one who woke him was Loki. It took him a split second to realize that something was wrong. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Mark VIII bending over the surprised god.  
And suddenly, everything came back. The same image, but with Pepper in the lead role. Tony loved Pepper. Later, they both realized that they didn’t love each other enough, but then, when the situation with Mark VIII took place for the first time, Tony thought he loved her the most in the world. He needed her. He wanted her to hug him; he wanter her to stay. But she left. She went to sleep downstairs, leaving him alone. Feelings of guilt and panic that engulfed him then were terrible, and now returned.

Stark sprang out of bed.

"Turn down!" he shouted to the armor, which immediately stopped working.

Jittery looked at Loki, who raised eyebrows looked from Tony to Mark VIII.

"Loki?" whispered the hesitant engineer. "Loki sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I thought I fixed that. I’ll fix it I promise" he said with panic in his voice. He had to do something. He could not let Loki also be afraid to sleep with him and leave him. Tony couldn’t live without him; wouldn’t survive without Loki. He reached out and touched the god’s arm, looking at his surprised eyes. "Please please please forgive me darling, it will not happen again. I promise. I’ll destroy it if you want. Just please do not leave me." Again tears flowed down his cheeks, disappearing into his goatee. He was shaking and sobbing. He could not calm himself. Fear of losing Loki was so huge that Tony did not know what to do.

"Anthony. Calm down." Loki said, and his eyes softened. "Breath darling."

Tony felt the slender hands of God touch his face, wiping moisture from his cheeks with his thumbs. Then Loki wrapped his arms around engineer, trying to help him stop shaking. He kissed away tears from his face. He gently gathered salty moisture with his lips and tongue, feeling Anthony relax slightly. Tony interrupted him by burying his face firmly in his lover’s neck and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"And why would you think that I would leave you Anthony? Hm?" Loki asked, pressing his cheek against his lover’s sweaty, smooth hair.

Tony muttered something in his neck.

"What?"

Engineer raised his head and looked with teary, bloodshot eyes into the beautiful, big, emerald eyes of god.

"Because Pepper did that." he whispered.

Loki’s face broke into a gentle smile. He kissed engineer on the lips to let him know that he’s not going anywhere, and then put his hands on his still wet face and said,

"My dear Anthony, your mortal lover was … just a weak mortal. I am a god. You are not able to scare me with your funny robots."

Tony sighed and smiled through his tears.

"I love you Loki. You do not even know how much."

"I know."

With these words the god lay back on the pillows and pulled the engineer to his chest, burying his face in his hair and feeling Anthony slowly relax and fall back to sleep, this time with a smile on his face, knowing that Loki won’t leave him so easy.

At that time, Tony Stark, for the first time in his life, felt strongly, truly loved.


End file.
